


day 6

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [6]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: always a sucker for minlace. this prompt was 'the other kind of cold'.





	day 6

Eiffel sneezed.

“Not you too!” Minkowski said, horrified.

“‘Fraid so, Commander.”

“We’re done for, Renee,” Lovelace called from the living room.

Over the past two days, every member of the Lovelace-Minkowski household had fallen sick with a nasty cold. Eiffel, of course, had taken it upon himself to come over and ensure that they got better. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s just a sneeze, doesn’t mean I have a cold, probably just dust!”

“Take some medicine and sit down, Eiffel,” Lovelace said. 

He did. 

Lovelace and Minkowski curled up on the sofa, and Eiffel took the armchair. Eiffel picked up the remote and started flipping through channels.

“I can’t believe we got Eiffel sick too,” Minkowski said.

“He wouldn’t leave.” Lovelace replied. “It’s kinda his fault.”

“Hey, I can hear you!” Eiffel said. “And I was taking care of you!”

“You made ramen and then told us to sit down and watch tv.”

“I was providing emotional support!” 

“For a cold?” Minkowski inquired.

“Yes. For a cold.” 

Minkowski pulled a blanket over her and Lovelace, and Eiffel continued flipping through channels. 

“Discovery Channel, History Channel-” he sneezed- “Disney Channel, Star Trek!”

“Star Trek!” Lovelace agreed.

“Minkowski?”

Lovelace looked down to find her finance all but asleep in her arms. She shifted slightly, pulling the blanket over Minkowski, and nodded at Eiffel.

“Star Trek it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> always a sucker for minlace. this prompt was 'the other kind of cold'.


End file.
